supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Toon Link
Para ver detalles sobre sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación). :Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Toon Link (SSBB), Toon Link (SSB4) y Toon Link (SSBU). Toon Link (''トゥーンリンク Tūn Rinku'' lit. Link caricatura en japonés) es una de las múltiples encarnaciones de Link, cuya primera aparición fue en el videojuego para Nintendo GameCube The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. El prefijo "Toon" es utilizado debido al estilo artístico utilizado en su diseño: cel shading, un estilo utilizado para otros Links en juegos como The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords y The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Toon Link aparece como un luchador en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, basado en el "Héroe del Viento". Perfil [[Archivo:Toon Link Wind Waker HD.png|thumb|150px|left|Art oficial de "Toon Link" en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD.]] En The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, la cual toma lugar cientos de años después de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time las Diosas han inundado Hyrule, creando el Gran Mar. Al principio del juego, la hermana de Link, Abril, fue secuestrada por Kranos, un ave gigante controlada por el antagonista principal, Ganondorf, el cual busca a la Princesa Zelda para hacerse con la Trifuerza. Link viaja a través del Gran Mar para salvar a su hermana y derrotar a Kranos, eventualmente encontrándose con el Mascarón Rojo, el cual, después de muchas pruebas, le concede el título de "Héroe del Viento". Utilizando la Batuta de los Vientos, pide prestado el poder de los dioses para completar su búsqueda. Para ello, Link debe rearmar la Trifuerza del Valor para obtener el poder para derrotar a Ganondorf. Luego de su derrota, Hyrule se hunde bajo el mar para siempre. [[Archivo:Toon Link Phantom Hourglass.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de "Toon Link" en The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass.]] Poco después de The Wind Waker, Link y Tetra navegan para buscar nuevas tierras. Es en este lapso de tiempo que ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' toma lugar. Durante sus viajes, el grupo encuentra el Barco Fantasma, el cual convierte a Tetra en piedra tan pronto le aborda. Al intentar salvarla, Link es teletransportado al Mundo del Rey del Mar, en donde Bellum tiene a Tetra como prisionera. En posesión del Reloj Espectral, y acompañado por Ciela, un hada desmemoriada, y Linebeck, un pirata cobarde y codicioso, Link viaja por numerosas islas que lo traen cada vez un paso más cerca de derrotar a Bellum. Eventualmente, consigue la Espada del Más Allá, y con ella logra derrotar a Bellum, salvando a Tetra. Siwan, el Rey del Mar, vuelve a su forma original, y transporta a Link y Tetra de vuelta a su mundo. Los piratas les dicen que solo pasaron 10 minutos desde que se quedaron dormidos (ya que, de acuerdo con ellos, todo fue un sueño), pero Link nota que aun tiene el Reloj, y logra avistar el barco de Linebeck en el horizonte. Luego de los eventos de estos juegos, Link y Tetra lograrían encontrar tierra, en la cual se quedaron y llamaron Nuevo Hyrule. Cien años después, varias referencias al Héroe del Viento existen en ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks''. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Toon Link es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el cual puede ser desbloqueado al completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial y después completar el Modo Clásico en cualquier dificultad, completar El Emisario Subespacial y encontrar la puerta secreta en el bosque, o participar en 400 combates en el Modo Versus. Toon Link usa la versión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker de la Espada Maestra como su arma en este juego. Los movimientos de Toon Link son virtualmente idénticos a los de Link, pero poseen algunas diferencias. Una de las más obvias son sus bombas, las cuales utilizan el efecto gráfico de explosión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Esta diferencia no es solo cosmética, ya que esta explosión cubre más área, pero tiene menos potencia. Sus otros ataques especiales también tienen ciertas diferencias: las flechas de su Arco del héroe (ataque especial normal) se mueven más lento, pero viajan una mayor distancia que las de Link; su Ataque Circular (ataque especial hacia arriba) golpea a los oponentes más de una vez de usarse en el suelo; y su Bumerán (ataque especial lateral) no atrae a sus oponentes hacia él, a diferencia del Bumerán Tornado, y Toon Link posee más control al lanzarlo. Al igual que Young Link en Super Smash Bros. Melee, los atributos de Toon Link son vastamente diferentes a las de Link: Toon Link puede saltar de la pared, cae más lentamente, salta más alto, y es más rápido al caminar y correr, además de ser más débil y tener menos alcance debido a su corta estatura, así como una espada más corta. A diferencia de Young Link, sin embargo, algunos de los ataques de Toon Link son diferentes a los de Link: su ataque Smash hacia arriba es un solo golpe en lugar de tres, su ataque aéreo hacia abajo lo hace bajar a altas velocidades, y sus ataques aéreos normal, hacia adelante y hacia atrás son espadazos genéricos para compensar por sus pequeñas piernas. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Toon Link :El Link de The Wind Waker y Phantom Hourglass, de grandes ojos y cara expresiva. Su tranquila vida en la Isla Initia se vio perturbada cuando un pájaro capturó a su hermana pequeña. Link partió al rescate en The Wind Waker, una aventura en la que podía arrastrarse y apoyarse en las paredes. Su verde ropaje, estrenado el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños, es el talismán de este gran héroe. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Inglés :Toon Link :Link as he appeared in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, with big eyes and an expressive face. He lived peacefully on Outset Island until a bird captured his little sister, and he came to her rescue. In The Wind Waker, he had to crawl, press up to walls, and the like. His green clothes were worn on his 12th birthday and are the lucky outfit of the hero of the legend. :*''GCN: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U 200px|right El 26 de Septiembre de 2013, como celebración por el lanzamiento de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD en Japón, fue confirmado que Toon Link aparecería como personaje jugable, con un diseño que se asemeja al de dicho juego. Sus movimientos son los mismos que en la entrega anterior, aunque varios de los efectos gráficos de los mismos han cambiado, mostrando un aspecto rudo. Esta entrega marca el debut de Toon Link como un personaje inicial. La encarnación de Toon Link de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks hace un cameo en uno de los escenarios de la versión de Nintendo 3DS de la cuarta entrega de la serie como el conductor del Tren de los Dioses. Se le ve vestido de maquinista y parece reaccionar a lo que los personajes hagan en el tren, moviendo constantemente la cabeza o los brazos. Al igual que en Spirit Tracks, también se encarga de mantener al tren para que siga avanzando. Se creyó que Toon Link no regresaría como personaje jugable debido a este rol, pero esto resultó ser falso. Si Toon Link es uno de los luchadores en una batalla en el Tren de los Dioses, esta encarnación será reemplazada por Alfonso, un personaje clave en dicho juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Toon Link :Esta versión de Link con aspecto de dibujo animado aparece en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y en otros juegos. Aunque comparte ataques con su versión mayor, lucha de forma muy distinta. Aprovecha su reducido tamaño, deja atrás a los rivales y bombardéalos con ataques a larga distancia. :*''NGC: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (03/2003) :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (12/2009) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Toon Link reaparece como un personaje jugable en esta entrega, como pudo verse en el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. En esta ocasión, su diseño y túnica reflejan una versión más detallada y realista de los usados en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. Toon Link es mucho más expresivo que en entregas anteriores. En términos de movimientos, Toon Link no aparenta haber cambiado mucho con respecto a la entrega anterior, incluso habiendo conservado el Golpe Trifuerza como su Smash Final. Curiosidades *Toon Link, así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones, junto a los Ice Climbers (del juego ''Ice Climber''), Estela y Mega Man son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda, y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario